meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Denny60643
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkat Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Rock (Talk) 06:17, December 29, 2010 You can be a meerkat in one of the mobs. Can you make the template for the Meerkatinfo? Sir Rock 06:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Good can you make the Mobinfo now too?Sir Rock 06:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) You can join any of the playible groups. I have to go now but when I get on tomarrow I'll make the role play centers so we can get started on playing. Sir Rock 07:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) New Idea I changed my mine on the names of the Mobs. We will uses the mobs seen in Meerkat Manor. I just got the idea and would like to use Animals, Kingdom, Spirits, Champions, Wild Dogs and Rhinos for Meerkat Fanon. Why do you think? Should we use the Whiskers, Commandos, Lazuli and Zappa as playible mobs and the Vivian and Young Ones as none playible mobs?Sir Rock 13:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Judging from the events taking place at Meerkat Wiki, don't tell anyone about this place here til those losers go away. I don't want them messing up this wiki. We just started and there is much to do. People from Meerkat Fanon can come since those mean users haven't gone there. Once those meerkat users leave we can invite the people from Meerkat Wiki without worry one of those mean people mught see it. Sir Rock 13:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Here's a link to my new Wiki http://wolfpackroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Role_Play_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Wiki Meerkats123 17:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Okay I moved all the mobs we now have Before ----> Now Champions ---> Whiskers Spirits ---> Lazuli Kingdom ----> Commandos Animals ----> Zappa Rhinos ---> Vivian Wild Dogs ----> Young Ones And there are our mobs. I probably will use the old mobs on the Fanon so we would lost them. When we get more uses we can get things started.Sir Rock 13:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to role play anytime soon? The Whiskers and Lazuli have started to pick up but only me, Sir Rock and Meerkat123 have been role playing. Come an join us. :)Aniju Aura 01:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Denny, I notcie you have been on Meerkat Wiki and Meerkat Fanon a bit. The Whiksers got a new dominant male just to let you know. So Budge can go nd join an other mob. I hope to see you soon and we miss you. Also see if you can get new users on Meerkat Role Play Wiki if you know anyone.Sir Rock 02:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you make articles for your meerkats. We need to make this place look like people work here so if we all make articles for our meerkats, I think passing by people will become more interested. Budge really needs an article.Sir Rock 16:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay then, I'll jave to take off your meerkats though so other users can have their spots. Budge probably will stay because he has an article. Sir Rock 09:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC)